


Amor Vincit Omnia

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Sad souls [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finn de Guise, Human Tristan, Rare Pair, Romance, human Aurora, sad Lucien, vampire lucien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Les servantes d'Aurora venaient de terminer de l'habiller et la coiffer pour la journée lorsque l'une d'entre elle entra et l'informa que son frère Tristan souhaitait la voir.
Relationships: Aurora & count de Martel, Aurora de Martel/Finn Mikaelson, Finn & Tristan, Lucien Castle/Aurora de Martel (one-sided), Tristan & Aurora, Tristan & count de Martel
Series: Sad souls [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/852744





	Amor Vincit Omnia

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec.

Les servantes d'Aurora venaient de terminer de l'habiller et la coiffer pour la journée lorsque l'une d'entre elle entra et l'informa que son frère Tristan souhaitait la voir. Elle demanda à son personnel de sortir et autorisa son aîné à la rejoindre.

« Bonjour mon frère, comment vas-tu ce matin ? 

-Bonjour Aurora, bien merci, et toi comment te sens-tu ? 

-Je vais bien merci à toi aussi Tristan, répondit-elle sincèrement. 

C'était leur rituel du matin, il venait prendre de ses nouvelles et la réconforter si les démons l'avaient torturé toute la nuit. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas eu à le faire, et il espérait qu'elle soit enfin guérie. 

-Aurora je voulais également savoir si tu avais réfléchi à ce dont nous avons parlé hier ?, la questionna-t-il.

-Oui et j'y réfléchissais encore avant que tu n'entres, déclara-t-elle. 

En vérité elle y avait plus rêvé que réfléchit, elle aimait Finn, et devenir don épouse était son plus grand désir, elle n'avait pas besoin d'y songer davantage. 

-Et alors ? 

-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je suis toujours convaincue que cette union est la meilleure possible pour moi, le seigneur Finn de Guise était un homme bon, fortuné et dont le père possède de nombreuses terres, cela serait un immense bénéfice pour notre famille. Tristan tu connais les autres nobles qui cherchent à obtenir ma main, tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ils sont, et de quelle manière ils traitent les femmes. Je ne veux pas que notre père se lasse d'attendre que tu trouves le « mari idéal » pour moi et ne me marie de force à l'un de ses monstres, révéla-t-elle.

Le blond hocha brièvement la tête, il comprenait et lui aussi commençait à craindre que cela n'arrive. Leur père se moquait éperdument du bonheur et des sentiments de sa fille, tout ce qui lui importait c'était l'argent et la gloire, il aurait marié Aurora au diable si cela lui permettait de s'enrichir encore plus. 

-Tu as raison, je vais en parler avec notre père dès aujourd'hui et je suis sûr qu'il te convoquera très vite s'il accepte, sinon tu ne sauras jamais que Finn souhaitait t'épouser, supposa-t-il.

Sa cadette baissa la tête, le visage sombre, elle avait chassé loin de son esprit cette possibilité, elle ne sait pas si elle pourrait vivre s'il refusait, elle préférait mourir que de s'unir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Tristan la serra contre lui et lui caressa le dos de de haut en bas pour la relaxer et lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. 

-Il est l'heure d'y aller, ou sinon nous allons être en retard, annonça-t-il à regret.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle sa tête contre son torse. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes, profitant de ces moments qui devenaient de plus en rare, et qui finiraient par cesser complètement lorsqu'elle serait mariée et qu'elle partirait loin d'ici et de lui. Elle se recula et lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit par un baiser sur le front. Il lui prit le bras et ils quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle du trône afin de saluer leur géniteur. 

« Père puis-je vous parler un instant ?, demanda Tristan une fois qu'ils furent seuls. 

Leurs invités étaient partis se promener dans les environs, sauf Finn qui était resté dans le château sur ordre de son ami, ainsi que Rebekah et Aurora qui prétendaient n'être au courant de rien et qui se coiffaient dans la cour. 

-Bien sûr mon fils, je t'écoute, déclara le comte en levant un sourcil, étonné par la requête de son futur héritier.

-Je voulais vous annoncer que le seigneur Finn de Guise désirerait épouser Aurora, l'informa-t-il.

-Tu es sûr de cela ?, le questionna-t-il surpris et intéressé. 

-Certain père, il est venu me le dire lui-même, confirma-t-il. 

-Je vois...

Pendant un long moment le silence régna dans la pièce, Tristan savait que son père étudiait cette proposition et qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'interrompre. 

-Ce serait une parfaite union pour nous, cela augmentera le prestige de notre famille, notre fortune, notre renommée, et cela réglerait enfin la situation de ta sœur, nous pourrions nous consacrer pleinement à la recherche d'une épouse pour toi, fit-il remarquer.

Le jeune seigneur né répondit rien et ne montra pas que l'idée de se marier ne lui plaisait pas, si on lui avait demandé son avis il aurait voulu rester seul toute sa vie et vivre avec Aurora pour toujours. Malheureusement cela était impossible, en tout cas tant que l'homme assis en face de lui sur son trône serait vivant. 

-Tristan, sais-tu si le seigneur Finn est encore ici ?

-Oui, il est resté sur ma demande, je lui ai dit qu'il aurait une réponse dès que je vous aurai parlé, affirma-t-il.

-Au fait dis-moi, pourquoi s'est-il adressé à toi, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me consulter directement ?

-Il voulait connaître mon opinion sur le sujet, et savoir si je pensais que vous seriez favorable ou non à cette union, il ne désirait surtout pas vous faire perdre votre temps inutilement, et estimait qu'en tant que votre fils je serai le plus apte à pouvoir le renseigner, mentit-il en fixant le comte droit dans les yeux. 

Son père voulait toujours être le premier à être au courant de tout, et il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'au nom de l'amitié qui liait Finn et Tristan le premier avait décidé de s'entretenir avec le second sur le sujet avant le chef de la maison. 

-Ce jeune homme sait comment se faire apprécier, il a eu raison de s'adresser à toi, mais je veux quand même discuter avec lui. »

Il appela une servante afin qu'elle aille chercher l'aîné des de Guise, elle s'exécuta sans tarder, et quitta la pièce une fois que Tristan lui indiqua qu'il était probablement dans la bibliothèque. Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard, et après s'être inclinée, la servante retourna à ses occupations. 

« Vous vouliez me voir mon seigneur ?, demanda le nouvel arrivant.

-En effet, approchez, approchez, l'invita-t-il.

Le brun s'avança plus près des deux de Martel et attendit de savoir ce que le comte lui voulait, même si grâce à son ouïe plus développée que celle des humains il le savait déjà. 

-Mon fils m'a informé de vos intentions envers ma fille, est-ce vrai ?

-Bien entendu mon seigneur, jamais je n'aurais l'audace de vous mentir ni à vous ni au seigneur Tristan, jura-t-il.

Ni à Aurora mais ça il s’abstint de l'ajouter sachant pertinemment que tout ce qui concernait le bonheur et le bien être de sa fille était le dernier de ses soucis. 

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi parmi toutes les jeunes filles vous avez choisi la mienne ?, le questionna le vieil homme.

Tout simplement parce qu'elle est ravissante, que ses yeux m'ont emprisonné, qu'elle me fait sentir vivant comme personne, parce qu'elle est douce, parce qu'elle respire la vie et qu'être à côté d'elle réchauffe plus que n'importe quel feu... C'étaient les raisons qu'il voulait lui donner, mais le comte était hermétique aux sentiments, et il ne voulait pas perdre Aurora en ouvrant son cœur à son père.

-Tout d'abord elle est très belle, elle est jeune et en bonne santé, idéal pour avoir des enfants. De plus cela serait un parfait rapprochement entre nos deux familles et une bonne manière d'augmenter leur prestige et leur renommée. Cela serait bénéfique pour tout le monde, surtout pour moi car faire partie de votre famille est un honneur et un privilège qui ne se comparent à nul autre. 

Il espérait avoir su trouver les mots afin d'obtenir le consentement du comte. Il s'imagina la déception sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait si finalement ils ne pouvaient pas se marier parce qu'il avait été incapable de convaincre le seigneur de Martel. Il vit que le frère de sa bien-aimée, debout derrière son père, semblait être satisfait de ses paroles et il lui fit un signe discret qui indiquait que le comte allait dire oui. 

-Vous savez ce que vous voulez, et vous savez comment l'obtenir, c'est entendu ma fille vous épousera, accepta-t-il.

-Je vous remercie mon seigneur, je vous serai toujours infiniment redevable. »

Il s'inclina respectueusement afin de lui montrer toute sa gratitude et pour dissimuler le sourire qui venait de prendre place sur son visage. Le père de sa promise appela une autre servante, et lui ordonna d'aller chercher Aurora et de la faire venir ici seule. Elle obéit et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard en compagnie de la jeune lady. 

«Père, seigneur de Guise, les salua-t-elle avec une révérence.   
Elle adressa un léger signe de tête en direction de son frère qui lui répondit de la même manière. 

-Aurora, le seigneur Finn de Guise ici présent m'a demandé ta main, et j'ai décidé d'accepter, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

La petite rousse se rapprocha davantage de son futur époux et vint se placer en face de lui. 

-Je vous remercie beaucoup seigneur Finn de l'honneur que vous me faîtes en me choisissant pour épouse, Je vous promets que je ferai tout pour que vous ne le regrettiez pas un seul instant, et pour vous prouver que la famille de Martel est une parfaite association pour les de Guise, affirma-t-elle en prétendant faire semblant.

Aurora devait lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser, elle était tellement heureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie la lumière en elle était plus forte et plus intense que les ténèbres. Elle résistait à ses pulsions pour ne pas tout gâcher, si son père s'apercevait que ce n'était pas qu'un mariage politique il était capable de revenir sur sa décision uniquement pour détruire son bonheur. Il était également capable de chasser Finn et sa fratrie hors du château, et elle mourrait de ne plus jamais pouvoir être près de lui. 

-La cérémonie aura lieu dans quinze jours au début de Maius, les prévint le chef de la maison. »

Le soir même une fête fut organisée afin d'annoncer l'événement et prévenir tous les invités présents dans la demeure des de Martel. Lucien rentrait d'une de ses chasses et fut étonné de voir que tout le monde était encore debout. 

« Ah Lucien tu vas mieux, tu es venu nous aider ?, lui demanda Feliciana l'une des servantes.

-Que se passe-t-il ici, pourquoi le comte a-t-il organisé cette réception ?, l'interrogea-t-il étonné.

-C'est vrai que tu étais malade tu n'es donc pas au courant, le seigneur Finn de Guise et lady Aurora vont se marier, c'est formidable n'est-ce pas !, s'exclama-t-elle ravie pour sa maîtresse. »

Le nouveau vampire qui avait fait croire qu'il était malade pour justifier ses absences cru qu'il avait mal compris, mais en jetant un regard en direction du couple qui était au centre de toutes les attentions il réalisa que non. La femme qu'il aimait allait en épouser un autre, il quitta la pièce en prétextant se rendre en cuisine, et une fois qu'il fut loin et tout seul dans un couloir sombre et froid il se cala contre un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à être par terre. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, elle allait s'unir à un autre, c'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. 

Finn avait dû la forcer, lui faire du chantage à propos de ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit où elle les avait surpris lui et Klaus en train de se nourrir de sang dans le cou de serviteurs. C'était de sa faute, c'était pour protéger son secret et celui des Mikaelson qu'elle devait lier sa vie à celle de ce monstre. Il fallait qu'il la sauve, elle ne devait pas se sacrifier à cause de lui, il allait trouver une solution pour la libérer de ce mariage et trouver un moyen pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir tous les deux loin d'ici ù personne ne pourrait les retrouver et où il pourrait prendre soin d'elle. 

Ce ne serait pas évident, il devrait être plus malin que cinq vampires, mais il y parviendrait, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Aurora devenir la femme d'un homme qui n'en était pas un, un homme qui n'était pas lui.


End file.
